Fuel To Forget
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: 34/100: Release. Genesis and Vincent get... maybe just a little too drunk one evening. Vincent/Genesis. Yaoi. Slight angst... mostly crack. Alcohol. Implied Vincent/Lucrecia, Vincent/Cid and Sephiroth/Genesis


34/100: Release. Vincent/Genesis  
Ice lady and I seem to be the only Genesis/Vincent shippers in this fandom, and I find that a great, great shame. So, originally this idea was going to rot in my mind as it received Kysis' seal of disapproval, but Ice seemed to like it, so I wrote it :3  
Forgive me if I'm raping Vinny canon up the arse here, but Hojo's enhancements are the reason he's not aging, not Chaos, as far as I can figure, so he is immortal still, right? Without giving anyone spoilers…

Disclaimer: All metioned characters belong to Square Enix... and horror of all horrors, they don't earn me as much as they used to now D:

* * *

**Release**

Fuel To Forget

It was all his fault.

Everything was his fault. The way the world was now, people trying to scrape a living off a wasteland – all because of him. Midgar, the once bustling city and a place he called home for the latter years of his life was nothing more than a heap of scrap metal and torn concrete. His home, Banora, was now a maze of bomb craters and charred trees. He had left ShinRa, caused an internal crisis that had, over time, lead to its downfall. If he hadn't have flipped and gone AWOL, Angeal would still be tutoring the new and useless cadets, vanishing until breakfast after duties with his little protégé. And Sephiroth would still be alive and nagging him to clean up after himself when he was finished beautifying himself in the bathroom. He would still wake up in the morning half garrotted by long silver hair instead of waking in a cold bed in a silent room, the only company being his unconscious brother in the bed under the window. If he hadn't have done what he did in a moment of utter desperation, indoctrinated by his lying doctor, there would still be a reason to wake up in the morning.

Sighing, Genesis circled his gloved index finger around the rim of his glass. There was only about centimetre left in the shot glass, and there were plenty of other glasses littering his little segment of the bar around him.

"I'll have another red… No, make that a double vensang," the man who have been sat one stool away from him for the last half hour said to the black-haired barmaid quietly from behind the scarlet confines of his cape. Genesis had been meaning to lean over and compliment the man for his good tastes for a while, but drowning alcohol seemed far more appealing than socialising. It was time to make an effort though…

"That's a strong drink," the SOLDIER commented, barely turning his head from his own glass.

Vincent turned, red eyes focusing on the man that he had only met briefly as an infant, before he had been stationed in Nibelheim. He saw the emerald liquid that filled the redhead's glass. He was drinking the very same thing, and quite a lot of it, judging from the mess… and he was still conscious? Must've been mako… or previous experience of high concentration alcohol. "What are you trying to forget?"

Snorting in a breath and raising his drink up to his lips, taking the last swig and downing it quickly, keeping it off his tongue where possible to avoid the Goddess awful bite it had, Genesis replied. "My life, my love and regret, you?"

"Same," Vincent said. Tifa placed the glass in front of him, somewhat reluctantly. She didn't like to see men, especially once who should've grown wise over time, to fall into the clutches of alcohol, especially this stuff they called pure nepenthe, and she had voiced this to Genesis when he first planted himself down at the bar and demanded to have a bottle of the stuff to himself.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Genesis asked.

Tifa smiled slightly, hoping that talking would keep their minds off drinking her out of house and home and maybe, just maybe, lighten the load of their backs. It would be nice to see a happy Vincent, just as she'd love to see a reformed side to Genesis.

"No." Came the elder's curt response. "You?"

"No."

The woman rolled her eyes and let out a small breath. It was worth a try. She should've been used to the disappointment by now, living with Cloud and all. Slinging the damp dishcloth over her shoulder, she wandered off for some more talkative, less anguish-ridden company. If there was any to be found on this planet anymore that is. Maybe Cid, but hanging around with him and his habits often led to some health problem and was everyone's last resort.

"She was everything I could've asked for in a woman,"

"Pretty?"

"And intelligent,"

"Nice. Where did it all go wrong?" Genesis reached forwards and poured himself another glass but there came no reply. After another mouthful, he continued. "I'd never met anyone like him before… tall, slim, voice like silk and so gorgeous,"

"What happened?" Vincent questioned, taking a none-to-small sip from his glass.

Five minutes of silence followed. The only sound was of grimaces from the bitter bite of the green liquid and empty glasses hitting the bar. Even Genesis' head was starting to swim now; he was slowly sinking into his bar stool.

"She dumped me for Hojo, got herself pregnant, tricked me into thinking it was my kid, dumped me again, experimented on me and then locked herself in cave," Vincent mumbled into the rim of his glass, scarlet eyes focused solely on the wooden bar surface.

Genesis nodded, he could completely sympathise with the whole 'locking herself in a cave' part, after all that was exactly what he had done. The rest however… "Tough break. Sounds like a bitch,"

"She was. 'Dr. Lucrecia Crescent watch out for her fits'," He recalled what he was told the morning before he was posted in Nibelheim.

Nearly choking on his drink, Genesis had to lower it back down to the bar. This guy was lamenting a relationship with his lover's mother? "I see where Sephiroth got his icy side from now… but got he made me so hot,"

"You slept with Sephiroth?"

Genesis laughed deeply, ending in a sharply inhaled breath. "Yeah, it was addictive… the things he could do with his hands, it was like being in the middle of an orgy,"

The semi-sober man who had been sitting besides Genesis since he first came down from the creepy silence of his bedroom, shot the SOLDIER a strange look and took his bottle and relocated.

"I miss the sex the most since he was so intolerable elsewhere,"

Vincent nodded, progressing the information through his mind, but not to any great results… Strange, Hojo's enhancements usually meant he was able to hold out longer to the effects of alcohol than this, then again, he was not used to the best the Tifa had here. "The sex was good when I got it… not that I know much different. Still she found Hojo better than me,"

"That must've stung,"

"It did. Especially when he shot me,"

More Silence followed, broken rhythmically by the clack of glass meeting wood.

"And now Cid's married I'm not getting any at all…"

Genesis smirked, dropping his last, empty shot glass to the table. It rolled, luckily, to the graveyard of its predecessors instead of off the bar and settled there. "You poor thing," A scarlet hand reached out across the two-foot rift between them, venturing into that high-collared cloak enough to cup around the immortal's slim face. That sure earned those red eyes to flick to him, completely confused… and then something in Vincent's mind clicked. He leant forwards, near sliding off his chair on the way, only to have that devilish expression widen on the redhead's face; a hand break away to grasp at one of the leather buckles on his cloak and pulled across the bar. Maybe if his mind wasn't hopping from cloud to cloud like a very smug bunny, Vincent would've pulled away; he would've fought in this grasp. His only concern would have been what those sitting around them, staring in something like horror, were thinking.

Just outside of the main bar-area, at the base of the wooden stairs that led up to an impending and soon to be regretted doom, the two severed all ties they had with decorum and broke into a frenzy of searching kisses. Searching for what, they both doubted if they really knew. Did it really matter? One step up, Genesis was in control, leather gloves tearing through straight jet hair, shoving his tongue as far as possible down that pale throat. The next step, Vincent had him against the wall, knocking the photo frames, leaving them at an odd angle. His hands roamed leisurely, but frantically, over the sculpted chest: an inheritance of SOLDIER that he, as a Turk, had nothing of the sort and it amazed him. Yet another step, the tables where flipped back into Genesis' favour but only for a moment.

Pinned with two long legs either side of his own, underneath an old photo of Denzel sitting on Fenrir with Cloud, the widest of all smiles on his face the perfect image of innocence, whilst Genesis' could not have been filthier. Azure eyes glinted like broken glass in the light above, lips parted, moist and bruised, exposing the slightest glimpse of pearl white teeth, they themselves aching to bite. Vincent, appearing as stolid as normal, lunged forwards, nudging down the SOLDIER's turtleneck with his chin, then besieging that ashen flesh with a hungry mouth. Genesis' head rolled to the side, eyes glazing over from more than just the alcohol, giving Vincent ample room to continue; his subdued moans urged the man to continue.

"I swear this a taboo. Lovers of mother and child becoming lovers themselves," The redhead groaned, hands pushing that pretty mouth and strangely cold tongue further into the curve of his neck.

The elder's lips cracked into a smile. "Perhaps," He muttered.

"Just how old are you anyway?"

"60," Vincent replied, moving down another inch, leaving a glistening trail in his wake.

Whether it was on account of the drink or the revelation, neither knew, but one thing was certain: Genesis passing out definitely put a damper on that evening. And did nothing for Vincent's libido.


End file.
